heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kado (Dragon Ball Series)
Kado (カド, Kado) is a soldier in the Galactic Frieza Army. He has a brother named Abo. Appearance Kado is a large red humanoid with skinny arms. On his head, he has two horns and two large and pointy red ears. He wears Battle Armor and a has a violet scouter. Personality Biography Background Kado and his brother Abo are soldiers who served under Frieza, ranking in the same tier as the Ginyu Force, as Vegeta explains in hindsight. When Frieza was on Namek looking for the Dragon Balls, Kado was on another planet, along with his brother. Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Vegeta's estranged brother Tarble, accompanied by his wife Gure, flee to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo, whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as Frieza and have been terrorizing a remote star which he calls home. Kado and Abo pursuit Tarble and Gure to Earth using Attack Balls, where Trunks and Goten are unleashed on the two. After struggles from both sides, Kado and Abo merge into Aka, prompting Trunks and Goten to fuse into Gotenks and incite another battle. When Aka begins to demonstrate more significantly devastating power, Goku and Vegeta prepare to destroy him, however a trick Goku plays on Vegeta results in Goku successfully being the one to vanquish Aka. After their confrontation, Kado and Abo join the Z Fighters and their friends at Mr. Satan's ruined banquet, where they are seen eating Chi-Chi's radishes. Power During their time as minions of Frieza, Abo and Kado were ranked in the same tier as the Ginyu Force. In the time before they travel to Earth, according to Tarble, Abo and Kado have become as strong as their master Frieza was. Thus, Abo and Kado have power levels around 530,000. Kado is easily defeated by Trunks in his base form. In the OVA, Kado is able to get the advantage over Trunks for a while but Trunks manages to outmatch him. Techniques and special abilities * Cloning – The ability to split into several identical duplicates to fight as a group. * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Fusion – The ability to fuse with Abo to create Aka. * Guilty Rush (ギルティラッシュ) - His super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Heroes Kado makes his debut appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes as a boss, introduced in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). He then becomes for the first time a playable character in the ninth mission (GDM9). Voice actors * Japanese: Kazunari Tanaka Major Battles * Kado and Abo vs. Tarble (unseen) * Kado vs. Goten Trivia * Kado's name is a partial pun of the vegetable "Avocado". In fact, when he merged with Abo, Gotenks calls him "Abokado". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains